


Lost

by IcyStarlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyStarlight/pseuds/IcyStarlight
Summary: In the future Viktor and Yuuri have a daughter. Viktor and said daughter, Nicola, are on layover at the airport. Viktor loses Nicola. Freak out ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Shout out to Skype fam for this idea.

Viktor’s life was ending. He had lost her. He. Had. Lost. Her. Yuri was going to kill him. How had he managed to lose his daughter? When had it even happened? He had been standing, talking on the phone with Mila, his daughter’s coach, and she had been napping in the chair next to him. When he hung up, he had picked her up and carried her to their flight’s terminal. The layover was five hours. That had been three hours ago. 

Then when she’d woken up, they had gotten food, and then he’d been stopped by a fan. Ten minutes later she was gone. He had already checked the food court seventeen times, but maybe once more wouldn’t hurt. Oh god what if she had been kidnapped! Yuri was going to kill him, she can’t have gone far, she was smart just like her dad. She knew not to wander away when papa talked to his fans. She wasn’t a little toddler anymore. What kind of trouble could a seven year old get into? He turned back towards the food court, maybe she had just gone to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes had passed. He couldn’t find her. Viktor was going to cry. He’d only cried twice recently. That had been for his wedding and when his daughter had called him papa for the first time. He couldn’t ruin that streak of happy memories. He was going to go crazy. 

He’d already alerted the airport security she was missing. He’d called all around for her. He was going to scream. There was only one sensible thing left to do.

_“Hello?”_ he’d never been happier to hear Yurio’s voice on the other end of the line.

“Yurio! Yurio, Help!” Nicola, Nikki, she’s, she’s gone missing at the airport and I can’t find her! What do I do? Who do I call? I’m freaking out Yurio!” Viktor whispered-screamed into the phone.

_“And your first choice of action was to call me?”_

“YURIO THIS IS SERIOUS!”

_“Alright Alright geez, have you told the airport security?"_

“Yes and they said they’d keep a look out and let me know if they found her, but what if she’s been kidnapped?” 

_“That’s highly unlikely Viktor she’s not stupid like her dad, she wouldn’t get kidnapped. Have you checked the last spot you saw her?”_ On the other side of the line he could hear typing.

“Of course I have! At least twenty five times!”

_“Relax, I’m offering suggestions here. You were the one who called me.”_

“Yuri is going to kill me Yurio. I’m going to go throw myself off a cliff, I lost our daughter.”

_“Your idiot husband won’t be the only one. How the hell did you manage to lose my goddaughter?”_ Yurio seethed over the line.

“I don’t know! I was talking to a fan, taking a picture with them, and when I turned around she was gone!” A few people gave him a weird look as he flailed his arms around but he merely ignored them. “She’s my whole world Yurio! I can’t have lost her!” 

_“I thought the idiot was your whole world according to your vows you made me listen to for months before the wedding.”_

“He is! They both are! Oh god I--”

_“Found her.”_

“can’t -- WHERE?” he screeched into the phone and he could hear Yurio yell at him to calm down.

_“She’s with Phichit, he posted a picture of the two of them on instagram. I said Nikki is smarter than her dad, she’d only wander off if she saw someone she knew.”_

“Can you ask him where they are?” He started jogging back to the food court.

_“Can’t you?”_

“Yurio please!”

_“Fine, he says he’ll meet you at the food court and that he’s going to tell the idiot you lost your daughter.”_

“He wouldn’t, Phichit is too nice for that.”

_“You're thinking of Guang Hong or Iglesia. It is literally in the caption of his photo -- this little princess lost her papa at the airport, good thing Uncle Phichit was there to save the day.”_

“Well I’m going to die.”

_“If you die then you’ll make Nicola sad, why? I don’t know, but that means no dying. God sometimes you and the idiot are too alike for your own good!”_

“Thank you Yurio, I see them now.” He waved to Phichit who was holding his daughter’s hand.

_“Whatever idiot, don’t let it happen again.”_

Sure enough when the two had finally returned home, Yuri was waiting to coddle his daughter and scold his husband.

“Nicola!”

“Daddy!” She dropped Viktor’s hand and ran into Yuri’s open arms. He scooped her up and kissed her head.

“I’m so glad you’re okay! Were you scared? Were you lost for a long time? Did you get hurt?”

“I found Uncle Phichit in the crowd so I went after him, but then I lost Papa. Uncle Phichit found me though so it was okay!” 

“Oh Nikki, don’t do that again, you probably scared Papa like crazy. Speaking of your Papa,” Yuri looked at his from over their daughter’s head, “HOW COULD YOU LOSE OUR DAUGHTER VIKTOR?” 

“It’s my fault daddy, I wandered off. Don’t blame Papa!” 

“Do I still get to be mad at him princess?” Yuri ignored Viktor as he went to explain.

“As long as I can eat his dessert!”

“Deal.” 

Yurio was right, his daughter was smarter than him.


End file.
